


Cycle

by Novirp13



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, The other Links are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: "This may sound weird to you guys…but I actually sympathized with Ganon"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Cycle

Everyone (except Sky, who never met _any_ Ganon) blinked in bewilderment after that statement.

Wind was the one who said that. The kid was sitting near the campfire, Wind Waker out of his bag just for the sake of holding onto something. He flailed his hands in panic when he saw the others looked at him in surprise. Scandalized. some of them even seem ready to pull out a weapon, "don't get me wrong. Your Ganon sounded like a massive asshole," ( _'Language'_ Time murmured, in which Wind expertly ignored), "and mine want to take over Hyrule too. But you see."

"He just wanted to save his people."

"Ganon said that in the desert—his homeland—the wind always brought death with it, whether it was night or day. Where in Hyrule, the wind was a peaceful one. Bringing out the feel of comfort and calm. He admitted to having coveted Hyrule's wind. Jealous and hoping. That one day, he'll experience the feel of gentle breeze himself," Blondie spoke, fingering the white baton that could control the weather almost in reverence. A bitter smile, so unlike his usually cherry one, adorned his milky face, "his way of doing it was wrong. Sacrificing others for the sake of someone else's happiness is not acceptable. But at that moment, I realized that everything is not black and white. It never was. Ganon—at least, _my_ Ganon—was just trying to save _his world."_

"Hey," Wind piped up, slowly raising his head now that his opinion about The Chosen Heroes' longest nemesis was out in the open. His gaze wasn't directly pointed at a certain someone. Rather, he was asking everyone around. A very vulnerable expression was painted. And it almost like he was on the verge of crying, "do you think…do you think this will end, someday? Do you think _Link, Zelda,_ and _Ganon_ will have a chance to live together without the need of any war?" his breath hitched and he almost choked. Yet he pressed on, "do you think—"

" _Do you think_ _ **we**_ _can finally stop the cycle of reincarnation and live in peace?"_

There was an uncomfortable silence. Nobody wanted to look at the youngest combatant. Awkward with the million rupees question that hit too close to home. The sound of crackling fire echoed in the dreary night of the forest, small animals chittered from the other side of the field. Time was the first one to move, reaching over tonight's meal; grilled fish sprinkled with rock salt.

"When Hylia decided to stop sitting on her bum and do her work, maybe it'll end," the oldest warrior answered. Bitter and cold. Something that will raise a temper from the usually calm Sky, though the statement rang true otherwise (no matter how the Goddesses' presence has a special place in his heart, as she was basically her childhood friend, that doesn't mean it was wrong). Time took a large bite and savored the taste, letting out a hum of flat consideration, "even if it takes years or millennia, the day where our struggle ceased will definitely come."

_Even if it felt like she abandoned us most of the time, she'll always be there to help us through the journey._

Ready to shows the way, no matter how perilous it'll be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Ganon from Wind Waker. He sounded so...human. A human with too much burden. Just like our hero TwT


End file.
